Sonny With A Decision
by ImmaNinjaLover
Summary: This is my remake on the whole show Sonny with a chance! Starting before the first episode. A LOT OF CHANNY. T-To be safe. ;
1. Chapter 1

Sonny walked into the 'So Random!' stage for the first time. She was full of excitement, determination, and was a bit nervous at the same time. Who wouldn't be? I mean, if you were offered this big slot on a hit tween comedy show wouldn't you be nervous on your first day?

Lets start from the beginning. As to how Sonny got this job. It all happened when she turned fifteen. It was a Friday night, her and her best friend Lucy were watching their favorite show.. You guessed it! So Random!

Laughing at their favorite sketch 'Dolphin Boy' Sonny got a great idea.

"Hey, Luce" She said.

"Yeah Sonny?" Lucy asked.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we could do something just like the show? I mean like post videos online of us doing crazy things or something? Make other people laugh? I always wanted to do that!" Sonny exclaimed.

"That would be so cool! But, my mom would never go for it.. She doesn't want my face out there on the internet.. But I could always help you come up with the ideas!"

"That would be great! Now I just have to ask my mom… Do you think she'll say yes?" Sonny asked.

"You're mom's cool. Of course she'll say yes!" Lucy laughed at her friend.

At commercial break the best friends jumped off their spot on the floor and ran to the kitchen where Sonny's mother, Connie was cooking dinner for the family. Well, only Sonny, Lucy, Sonny's grandmother and herself.

You may be wondering about Sonny's father. Well, when Sonny was eight years old her mother and father got a divorce. But they are friends today. They just felt as things weren't working out and didn't want to have Sonny in the middle of their arguing.

"Mom? Can I ask you something" Sonny asked picking up a piece of tomato from the freshly cut pile.

"Yes, Hun. What is it?" Her mother asked most of her attention on the chicken cutlet she was frying.

"Can I post funny videos on the internet? Please" Sonny asked ready to go on her knees and beg if her mother were to say no.

"Yeah, sure Sonny. Just be careful!"

"YES!" Sonny and Lucy shouted in excitement and ran back to the couch to finish watching their show.


	2. Chapter 2

Life couldn't get any better for the two best friends. Their friendship got thicker, they grew more closer than they had ever been before. Sonny could't wait to post a new video. One she thought all on her own. It was called 'Sicky Vicky'. You may be wondering why it's called Sicky Vicky. Well, let me explain.

A couple of days beforehand Sonny had a terrible flu. Then cold. Different symptoms kept coming one after another. So, she got an idea. If she came up with different reasons and different things you could do while sick maybe she could get a laugh out of it. Then possibly make a video. Which she did.

About a month after Sicky Vicky was posted Sonny got an email. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was from the director/ producer of the sketch comedy show 'So Random!'. He wanted HER on the show! All because of Sicky Vicky. Sonny ran to her mom and best friend and told them the great news. Lucy went from excited to a bit depressed.

"Wait.. They only want you on the show?" She asked Sonny about a half hour after celebrating.

"Um.. Well, that's what they said! Maybe they sent you an email also… You should check.." Sonny said trying to make the situation sound better than it seemed. Sonny didn't realize until now that it actually wasn't fair. That if she got on the show she would be taking all the credit for both of their hard work.

"Yeah… Maybe they did send me an email…." Lucy said doubtfully. Why would she get asked to be on So Random! when she really didn't do anything at all? She did film the show and help Sonny come up with ideas.. Maybe that wasn't enough.

Lucy walked over to the computer and quickly signed into her email account. No email. Sonny's smile dropped.

"Lucy… I'm so sorry" Sonny started apologizing to her friend.

"No.. It's fine. I didn't want to be on the show anyway.. Go for it" Lucy told her best friend. She had to be supportive. She couldn't get EVERYTHING.

"Really?" Sonny's smile came back to her face. Maybe Lucy wasn't mad at her.

"Yeah." Lucy smiled and hugged her best friend.

Little did the two best friends know Sonny would be on her way to pursue her dream sooner than imagined.


End file.
